


Masochism Tango

by radsnakes



Series: Marvel Hijinks [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Bruce Banner, Dom Steve Rogers, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Face-Fucking, Fuck The Russo Brothers, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'll go now, I'm Not Ashamed, Leave my babies alone, M/M, Name-Calling, Now I can sleep happily for another year, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Stark Spangled Banner - Freeform, Sub Tony Stark, The Author Regrets Everything, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark-centric, Top Bruce Banner, Top Steve Rogers, Verbal Humiliation, i hate the mcu, i hate the men who write these movies so much, look this is gay, now i'm ranting, they live in stark tower, you can't take that away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radsnakes/pseuds/radsnakes
Summary: Tony is working himself to death and it's well-known that Tony can't just be forced to go to sleep.That's where Bruce and Steve come in.





	Masochism Tango

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song that inspired me to write this

Tony was in his lab, working on his newest project. He was absolutely deaf to anything that wasn't his music or JARVIS telling him the latest experiment's failure. He started to reach for his empty coffee mug, mechanically moving to take a sip. He hadn't slept in two days other than his four hour pass-out session. He was so focused on perfecting his new blasters that he didn't hear Bruce walk up behind him. 

“Need help, Tony?” Bruce purred, slowly wrapping his arms around Tony. He rested his chin on his lover's shoulder.

“Not unless you know how to improve my blasters, Bruce.” Tony leaned back into Bruce's chest.

Bruce chuckled, “I can't help with that.” He kissed behind Tony's ear. “Can help with your stress, though, darling.” He knew trying to make him sleep was pointless. Bruce had to tire Tony out.

Tony hummed softly, “And tell me, Doctor Banner, how do you plan on de-stressing me?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Mmm… I'm going to spread you nice and wide.” Bruce’s voice became deep, almost a growl. “Fuck you until you can't walk right.”

Tony felt a shiver go down his spine. He loved it when Bruce started to talk like he was just a hole. “Fuck, Doc… Sounds good.” Tony turned to look Bruce in the eyes, wetting his lips quickly.

Bruce growled low in his throat and helped Tony hop up onto the lap table. “I think you'll like this treatment.” He undid Tony's jeans, palming him through his boxers. He leaned to kiss his boyfriend, a faint smirk spreading across his face at the needy sounds Tony was letting out. He pulled out Tony's cock to pump him slowly, teasing him. “Such a good boy for me,” Bruce murmured. 

Tony keened at the praise as he leaned into Bruce's firm grip. “Bruce…” He mumbled, groaning when one of Bruce's fingers found its way to his hole. “St-Steve's not gon… gonna like bein’ left out…” He got out between moans.

“Steve's 90, Tony… Pretty sure he can wait ten minutes.” Bruce breathed out with a laugh. “Besides,” He pushed a second finger inside Tony, earning a loud gasp. “I haven't had you all to myself in a long time.” He started to move his fingers in a scissoring motion.

“Bruce… Just… Just fuck me, st-stop teasing.” Tony begged as a third finger was inserted, “Please.” His cheeks burned brightly and his brown eyes were blown wide with lust.

Bruce had a low growl in his throat. “Get your pants off.” He commanded, pulling his finger out of Tony’s ass. He pushes down his own pants and underwear and watched Tony strip. 

Tony bent over the table to hold his asscheeks open and show off his stretched hole. “Please…” He mumbled with pleading eyes, wiggling his ass a little.

Bruce chuckled darkly. He loved seeing Tony like this, horny and needy. He lined himself up with Tony's hole, groaning as he pushed into him. “Fuck, Tony, you're so tight…” He didn't - mostly - didn't want to hurt Tony's ass.

“Feels good, though…” He needed to feel the burn of the stretch. He lived for the pain, rocking back against Bruce to signal for him to start moving.

Bruce slapped Tony's ass as he began slowly thrusting into him. He slammed deep into Tony, his slow pace becoming quicker and rougher. “Drive me fucking crazy…” He groaned, spanking Tony everytime he moaned.

Tony rocked back to eagerly meet Bruce's hips, begging sweetly for more. His cock was leaking precome onto the table and slapping against the cool metal. He let out shamelessly loud moans and strings of swears and Bruce’s name.

Tony was so wrapped up in his pleasure that he didn't notice when Steve walked into the lab. “Fuck, Bruce, you've got him begging. I swear you're the only one who can reduce him to a greedy slut.” Steve punctuated the sentence with a slap to Tony's pink ass.

“St-Steve…” Tony mumbled between moans. He looked up at Steve and wet his lips, still being thrust forward into the table by Bruce.

“What, baby? What do you need?” Steve ran a hand through Tony's dark hair and pushed his head back. “You want my fat cock in that pretty little mouth of yours?” Steve smirked wickedly when Tony quickly nodded.

“Y-Yes, please…” Tony's eyes were wide and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

Bruce and Steve moved Tony off of the table, shifting so each man was at one of Tony’s eagerly waiting holes. “Look at you, fucking gorgeous…” Steve murmured as he pushed his cock into Tony's open mouth and tangled his hand in dark brown hair.

“D'you see how easily he takes our cocks?” Bruce smirked up at Steve, smacking Tony's ass. “Such a whore.” He slammed into Tony and grinned at his muffled moan.

Bruce and Steve set a ruthless pace with their hips, quickly bringing Tony to the brink. “Is he getting all right around you yet?” Steve asked, pulling out of Tony’s mouth when he got a nod from Bruce. Steve pumped his cock until he covered Tony's face in come, his dark eyelashes clumping together.

Tony let out low, needy moans as Bruce fucked into him like he was a doll. He growled and came inside of him, emptying his balls into Tony's ass. “God, I fucking love that cute little ass.” He murmured as he pulled out.

“N-Need…” Tony mumbled, at a loss for words. He couldn't hold himself up, his arms and legs like jelly. 

Steve caught him and picked him up, holding him close. “It's okay, baby. We'll let you come when we get upstairs.”

“Okay…” Tony's cock was painfully hard and he tried to rub against Steve's stomach.  
Bruce chuckled and leaned to kiss Tony's cheek. “Patience, Tony.” He murmured, walking with Steve. They went up the elevator to Tony's bedroom and set him on the bed. They lay down beside him and began peppering him with sweet kisses.

Steve's hand tweaked and played with Tony's sensitive nipples while Bruce pumped his cock. “Our sweet, sweet boy…” Steve purred into Tony's ear.

“Such a good boy for us.” Bruce praise as he played with Tony's hair with his free hand. It only took Tony minutes to come with a cry, gripping his lovers. He could barely keep himself sitting.

“I love you guys…” Tony murmured with a yawn. Steve and Bruce let him curl up to them, petting him soothingly as they all fell asleep.

Fin


End file.
